1. Field
The following description relates to a user authentication method and a user authentication apparatus based on a fingerprint and an electrocardiogram (ECG) signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Technology for applying signals and data extracted from a body, to various systems is developing. For example, biometric technology for establishing a security system based on a biosignal and biometric data is drawing attention. The biometric technology may refer to technology for extracting a signal or data associated with a body of a user and comparing a result of the extracting to pre-stored data, thereby authenticating the user as a registered user through identification. As an example, technology for recognizing a user based on a personal electrocardiogram (ECG) signal is under development in a biometric technology field.
The biometric technology may use a unique biosignal of each user. Since the unique biosignal may not be stolen or lost and have robustness against forgery or falsification, the biometric technology is highly favored in a security field. Research has been conducted to improve a unique biosignal recognition rate.